


A Father's Love

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Complete, Feelings, Gen, Light Angst, Minor Character Death, Not Beta Read, Riddles, written for Tolkien Reverse Summer Bang 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: As title
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Tolkien Reverse Summer Bang 2020





	A Father's Love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own only the plot; Tolkien though was the one that created the great world of Middle Earth. I do not own the Lord of the Rings (and associated) book series, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of the story. 
> 
> *-*
> 
> Written for Tolkien Reverse Bang 2020, story is completed and inspired by [Paragosm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paragosm/pseuds/Paragosm) for the great artworks.
> 
> Story will be beta through Sep.
> 
> A/N: Reference to Teen Wolf and Hobbit for the riddle’s scene with Namo.

The rumors of the death of the king of Mirkwood, came by, and Thranduil heard the rumors, but he could not believe it, until he will see his father’s body.

The rumors has no meaning, but it hurts, that someone else besides him know that his father is dead, and he could do nothing to stop it, the last thing that he needed that his father, is dead, because he doesn’t know how to rule Mirkwood, he was alone, his father…

He wished that his father was not going to the war, but he could not do anything as his father joined the Lord of Rivendell into the fight and let him to keep Mirkwood safe.

Oropher, the greatest father to him, and now, he was alone, even though he was married, and his wife will be in labor soon as much as the healers let him know about it.

He was going to be a father, and yet, he might lose one, according to the rumors.

Thranduil, knew that would have to wait patiently as he could, until a delegate will come and bring his father’s body, or might his father join with the delegate, and he could see that the rumors are wrong.

“Your majesty, what would you want us to do?” Galdor asked.

“I’m not your king, my father is the king, you should ask him when he’ll come.” Thranduil replied to the guard.

“You are his heir, should we asked from the maids to prepare welcome back party?” Galdor asked.

“Y… Yes… it is a great idea; I think that my father will love that.” Thranduil thanked him for that idea.

Galdor smiled, bowed and left the heir of Mirkwood alone with his thoughts.

Thranduil walked in the garden, trying to forget the rumors from his mind, the last thing that he needs is to believe that his father is dead, no, he needs to believe that his father is well and alive, after all, he needs to get acknowledge his grandson, which Thranduil and his wife, need to decide on a name to the baby when he will come to this world.

One week later, a delegate appeared in the Mirkwood border, as the guards joined the group and leading them to the palace, where everyone stood, waiting to celebrate the king’s return, and got the grim faces of the delegate, as they brought Oropher’s body to rest at Mirkwood’s palace.

Lord Elrond of Rivendell unsaddle from his horse and came toward Thranduil to show some condolence.

“The rumors were true; I just hope that you will listen from me.” Elrond told him and embraced him.

“I wished that my father could stay instead going to the war, but I understand his choice, and I know that he is a great fighter, but I still missing him.” Thranduil cried, and wiped his eyes from the tears, not want to show any sign of weakness in front of the delegate.

“You lost your father, a king and your best friend, you can cry, it’s not a sign for a weakness, Thranduil, you are the king now, and you need to make a great decisions, you made your father proud of you, keep it that way, you are not getting weakness for crying, it’s actually only showing how stronger you are.” Elrond told him with compassion.

“What should I do first?” Thranduil asked.

The guards took the body of their king and settled it in the garden, the welcome back party seemed forgotten, as Thranduil watched the guards taking care of the lifeless body of his father and the heir admiring it, hope that the guards will show him honor as they did to his father.

“You should do what you feel is right for you and your kingdom, think of what your father will want for you and your family, and the guards.” Elrond replied to him, hoped that new king will find some answers as he guided him with some points.

“Thank you, for bringing my father’s body, and thank you for being here as a friend, Lord Elrond.” Thranduil thanked him and walked toward the garden where his father’s body stayed.

“If you need anything, send a messenger, and Thranduil,” Elrond called for him, as he caught the young elf attention, he added, “I accept your invitation when your son is born, I think that he will be a great warrior like you are.”

“Hannon-le, Lord Elrond from Rivendell.” Thranduil thanked him.

The delegation left Mirkwood as a great warrior and late king left them in the sorrow days in the time of wars, and now the heir, Thranduil will need to face the reality in front of his eyes and know what it is important to him to do first.

The darkness soon embarked Mirkwood, as the new heir sat beside his father’s body, as the guards watched from the tree line, they knew that they have to do something, but it will be like a baby steps, one at a time.

Galdor walked toward Thranduil, tried to lead him away from the body so the other guards should arrange the funeral for their great king for the next day, so Thranduil could grief for his father’s memorial.

“Be with your wife, I heard that the healers spoke that your son will be arriving so to speak soon.” Galdor encouraged him.

Thranduil nodded, with the help of the guard he rises and walked back toward the palace, guided by guards following his leads.

Galdor stayed and knelt as he watched his greatest king’s body, and whispered, “I will take care of him, your highness, I will not let him fall to despair, your last wish before you go, I’ll keep him safe, I won’t break your last wish from me.”

On the next day, Thranduil felt better consideration the consequence of his father’s death, and yet he has his wife to think about as they both need also to think of the name of the coming elfling. The name tasking, maybe he could name him after his father, but first he needs to discuss it with his wife.

Thranduil left the palace, armed as he headed toward the woods, he felt the needs to lose some steam, get all the anger out, and he will feel much better if he will kill some orcs, he was so busy thinking that he didn’t notice that the guards following him in regards to keep him safe and sound.

As Thranduil walked he expect to find hordes of orcs, but only to find Gandalf instead.

Gandalf set on his horse, shadowfax, nodding at the young king.

“Oh, Thranduil, I didn’t expect to see you here, with a sword, you know that you have guards for that?” Gandalf smoked from his pipe, hiding the smile.

“I know,” Thranduil replied, but he didn’t add, so he asked, “Gandalf, I didn’t expect to see you here, you should have let me know.”

“Think nothing of that, I came to assist you in the dark times, I believe that you could use the help.” Gandalf spoke to him.

“Hannon-le, Mithrandir.” Thranduil thanked him.

“Now, should we go back to the palace? I want to meet your wife, and hope that I will be there in time to see your son appear.” Gandalf mumbled.

“Of course.” Thranduil sighed heavily, he knew that he should try another day for slaying the orcs.

Gandalf waited for the young king as he led his horse to the guards, and then he followed him over the palace.

Thranduil put his sword back at the stealth and walked into the palace, to the room where he his wife was, as the healers were with her, knowing that the time to deliver the baby should be anytime soon.

Gandalf walked inside the room to chat with her, while Thranduil left the room, wanted more time with his father’s dead body, he still missed him.

“My king,” Galdor called and bowed before he added gently, “You should be with your wife, and not here.”

“Galdor, I don’t recall that I ask for your advice,” Thranduil snapped at him, and then he turned around to ask something for him, “But, I do have your help in something.”

Galdor nodded.

“What is it you want from me, my king?” Galdor asked.

“Well, first of all, I’m not crowned yet, the ceremony for that, need to happen, second of all, I need you to hit me, the hardest that you can.” Thranduil replied as he stared at the guard.

“We can do the first one when your son is born, it could be double ceremony, so you can show off the baby.” Galdor suggested and simply ignored the king of hitting him.

“What about the second thing?” Thranduil asked.

“I need to think about it.” Galdor replied and bowed before leaving him alone.

Galdor believed that in this situation only Gandalf can help.

Galdor walked back where Thranduil’s wife stayed as the maids were helping her and stood beside the wizard.

“Galdor,” Gandalf knowledge him and then he added, “How is Thranduil?”

Galdor tried to avoid the wizard’s eyes but without success as Gandalf did not let him get away without a reply not when it concerned Thranduil, the new heir to rule Mirkwood.

“I believe that he is desperate to speak with his father,” Galdor replied as he remembered the last scene that occurred before the king left to fight the war, “I think that Thranduil has a demons to fight which concerning his father, not that he will admit it to me, but I can see it in his eyes, he has lots of determination, that I think that he has a lot of impact on him already.”

“That bad?” Gandalf asked, and then he added with a smile, “Then it is a good thing that I came, Thranduil needs a lot of support, losing a father and be one as well, needs lots of energy and support.”

“I guess that I can say for the rest of the guards, that we are happy to see you here, Gandalf the Grey.” Galdor told and bowed him lightly.

“There is no need for that,” Gandalf removed the pipe and motioned the guard to follow him as they exit the room, “Where is Thranduil?”

“He is where Oropher’ body is, he did not leave his side as much we tried to.” Galdor replied.

Gandalf stared at the guard, he could see that there is something bothering him, but decide to wait until Galdor will add it on his own.

Gandalf hummed and returned the pipe to his mouth as he followed the guard.

“So, you have returned,” Thranduil called as he could sense the guard who came first, “What did you decide?”

“I’m returning with Gandalf, maybe he could help you, because I cannot do it.” Galdor replied to Thranduil.

Gandalf stared at the guard and then at Thranduil, not knowing what passed between the two, but he did not love it, not at all.

Thranduil was glaring at the guard, he truly hoped that he could help him with it, for him, it was nothing that can cause concern in the first place, and that is why he asked from Galdor.

Gandalf sighed heavily, he knew that Thranduil could be very hard to speak, he did not know why the heir was in the forest in the first place with his sword out, but he was glad to stop him from doing something reckless, and the Mithrandir did not know why Thranduil acts the way that he does, he thought that the heir will want to be next to his wife, at least see the new baby born, but not Thranduil, as it appeared.

“Galdor, leave us.” Gandalf asked from the guard.

Galdor bowed as he left them, he hoped that Gandalf will add more sense in Thranduil, because he has not had the strength to hit him.

“Is there something you wish to tell me, Thranduil?” Gandalf asked the heir.

“Nay, I do think that I have,” Thranduil replied to him, and added, “What I have with the guard it is between him and me, do not be involved, Gandalf the Grey.”

“Keep telling yourself that, Thranduil, son of Oropher,” Gandalf told and reminded to him, “You cannot con me, young elf, whatever your father taught, I know everything.”

“Can you tell me more about him?” Thranduil asked, to himself he decided that he should ask the guard again on the other day.

“Of course, what do you want to know?” Gandalf asked.

“Have you been in the war?” Thranduil asked, and saw that the wizard nodded at him, as he asked, “Can you tell me how he was there, did he spoke about me?”

“Why won’t he speak about you?” Gandalf asked him.

“I did not want him to leave, and I… we… both said things that we regretted, I know that I have say something… I did not wish that he will think of me something awful, I did not even tell him that I love him.” Thranduil mourned on his father, letting the guilt of his doing in front of the wizard.

Gandalf comforted Thranduil, let him cry himself out, at least now he knows what had to dealt with.

Thranduil carried that since his father left for the war, and his heart kept cracking on each day that his father was away, and it add more pain to his chest.

“What if… my words cause him to lose the battle? Do you think that he loved me in the very end?” Thranduil asked, as he wiped the tears.

“I do not see any reason why your father would not love you, you are his only son, Thranduil, and he wants the best for you, and you need to remember that Oropher will always love you, in worst and in also good ways, you are his only son.” Gandalf reminded to the young elf.

“Thank you, Mithrandir.” Thranduil thanked him.

“No need to thank me, young one,” Gandalf told him and comfort him as he patted on his shoulder and added, “now do you want to tell me what occurred between you and the guard?”

“No, not now at least.” Thranduil replied.

“Well, whenever you want to tell me, I will be here, around, I will stay here, much longer than I expected, my friend.” Gandalf told him.

Gandalf has the opportunity to watch over Thranduil as he sat near to his father’s body, he notice the way that the young elf sat, he could see in Thranduil’s eyes, the sadness and denial that he kept hidden, he also wondered why Thranduil is not with his wife before the labor and the newborn son, maybe Thranduil just needs a little push to give his wife the whole supports that she needs.

Gandalf could tell that there is something that troubling the young elf, but he did not want to push it further, he will get his answer sooner than later.

It took several hours until Thranduil finally spoken to him and told him what he wants the Mithrandir will do to him.

Thranduil told him about his plan, which Gandalf raised his eyebrow not knowing why the young elf is even asking him about it.

“Are you sure? Because the only one that can bring back from Mandos’s Halls is Namo, and it may take a while.” Gandalf asked him.

“I am sure.” Thranduil told him, he has a plan.

“Don’t you want to see your wife before then? You barely saw her, I mean the guards and I saw her more than you, Thranduil, pay her a visit.” Gandalf suggested to young heir.

“She’ll be fine, besides that should not take more time, I just need to speak with my father, can you do it?” Thranduil asked and looked at the wizard, with hope that it will be all right for him, and he will return in time to see his baby elf.

“Let me get everything settle first and then I can start the spell, and I have a warning for you, young Thranduil, when you make it back and have a peace with your father, you are becoming one, do not leave your son alone when you need to grief, you need to share your feeling with him, let him know about your father, his grandfather, talk to him, all right?” Gandalf asked him, his eyes searching to see if Thranduil understood the meaning within the words.

“I understand, thank you for agreeing and do this for me.” Thranduil replied and thanked him.

“Don’t thank me yet, thank me after you will come back from Mandos’.” Gandalf told him.

“When do we start?” Thranduil asked.

“Soon, don’t worry, let me just get everything settled, while you will ask Galdor to join us while I do the spell so he can check on you, just in case.”

“I will go find him.” Thranduil told the wizard while he went to search for the guard while Gandalf getting anything that he needs for the spell.

Gandalf set the garden for the spell, and as he watched the guard following the young elf, he sighed heavily as he told the guard what he should do, while Thranduil followed the wizard direction, he wants to get the things going.

“Galdor, try to make sure that no one is disturb us, I cannot break the spell once Thranduil is between worlds, between the living and the dead, that could not be happened, if something goes wrong, he will be taken by the dead, do you understand?” Gandalf asked the worry guard.

“I understand, I will let the other guards know.” Galdor nodded and left only to return few moments later.

“Whatever is going to happen, don’t come near him, do you understand?” The wizard asked the guard, who nodded with agreement.

Thranduil stood in the middle circle that Gandalf paint in the sand with his stuff, and Galdor could hear the Mithrandir chanting in some language that he did not know, and the light the strong color of blue light that made him cover his eyes as the chanting continue, and he could see Thranduil floating above the sand, and hope that whatever the wizard is doing will bring solace to the young heir, because nothing is.

Thranduil opened his eyes to see the gate of Mandos’ Hall opening as his body entered inside and saw a figure looking at him with suspense, “You are not suppose to come here, it is not your time.”

“You are the one that called Namo?” Thranduil asked, and he could see the figure nodded with agreement.

“I am here only to speak with my father, Oropher, and then I will go back to the living hood.” Thranduil explained why he was there.

“I understand, but you will have three riddles to answer them, if you do it correctly in each one, you return to the living after you will speak with your father, do you understand?” Namo asked him.

Thranduil nodded and waited to see his father’s face appears.

Oropher’s face appears covered in dust and shadows as he tilted his head the dust falls around and Oropher was surprised to see his son standing there and turned to ask Namo about him.

“Is he dead? Why my son is here?” Oropher asked.

“Your son made a lot of effort to be here, Oropher, and he wants to speak with you.” Namo replied to him.

“Ion-nin, how’s your wife?” Oropher asked his son.

“She is fine, I suppose.” Thranduil replied.

“Suppose? Why are you not with her?” Oropher asked, he was worried and show his concern, as his son, shows more concern look toward him.

“I needed to be here with you, I missed seeing you, and it took me awhile to believe the rumors of your death in the war,” Thranduil replied as he ignored his father’s question about his wife, and then he added, “I am sorry if my words hurt you before you left for the war, I did not meant to.”

“I know, my son, and I did not mean to leave Mirkwood in haste, while your wife is pregnant, and you will have to deal with everything in your own,” Oropher told him, moving his hand to brace his son’s face, as Thranduil missed his father’s touch, and then it changed as he looked at his father, “And Thranduil, never ask Galdor to hit you, there is a lesson for you.” Thranduil could feel his father punch his shoulder.

“I understand my lesson, adar, I love you.” Thranduil told him and smiled at him.

Galdor could see a mark of hand punching Thranduil but did not say a word, not wishing to cause more harm to make Gandalf to break the spell.

Another face showed near Oropher as Thranduil looked at his wife, not knowing why she is doing here.

“Hi Oropher, Thranduil.” She greeted them, noticed the worried look on Oropher, and yet the shock looks upon her husband.

“Your son is all right, Thranduil, I… am not, I died after delivering the baby.” She told them.

“I’m so sorry to hear that,” Oropher turned to her, and then he faced his son, to say that his face was darkened toward his son it’s one thing, but Thranduil should know better than not be there when his wife needed him the most, “Thranduil, you have one job to do after you will be back in the living, treat your son’s life with love and always be there for him.”

“I know, and I will, adar,” Thranduil agrees, he wants nothing more than bringing his son, his only heir, for same love that his father gave him as he was always there for him, and then he added asking, “Should I name him after you, adar?”

“No, son, when you are back, take your son outside to the garden and you will find the answer there, to what call to your son, and remember that I and your wife will be watching you closely, and always be in your heart, don’t lose hope, my king.” Oropher told him with a smile.

“I love you adar,” he told him, and then he turned to face his wife, “I love you too, I’m sorry that I couldn’t be there with you, my mind was elsewhere, I guess that the guards also did not know what was wrong with me.”

“That is all right, as long as you are now in the right path, all is forgiven, my son,” Oropher told him, and he could see how his son’s face looked less concern and looked more calm, and he was glad that he and Thranduil’s wife managed to do so, as he added, “Don’t forget when you are back, go and be there with your son, give him a kiss from us, and for the most important thing, don’t forget to go in the garden, you will find a answer how to call to your son, and give him love, he is from your flesh and blood. Remember that we are always love you.”

Oropher and his wife looked at him with love before they turned their faces again and covered with dust and shadows as Namo turned to him.

“Your time with them is up, now if you want to return to be with your son, you need to answer all three riddles correctly, do you understand?” Namo asked him.

Thranduil nodded and thoughts ‘how hard could it be?’

“First riddle, everyone has it, but no one can lose it, what is it?” Namo asked and stared at the young elf, waiting for an answer.

Thranduil closed his eyes, try to mark himself in the garden in the daylight and hope that he could see the answer to it.

He noticed that everyone has shadow around them as they walked, Thranduil opened his eyes and replied to Namo, “A shadow.”

“Two riddles to go, let see how you fare with the second riddle, shall we?” Namo told him, and then he added asking for the answer of the riddle, “When is a door not a door?”

Thranduil chuckled that was easy for him as he replied straight away, “Ajar.”

“Good, one riddle left for you, Thranduil, let us hope you won’t fail, your and your son future is depending on it.”

“If I did it so far, I will success in the last one too.” Thranduil said with confident.

“It cannot be seen, cannot be felt,

Cannot be heard, cannot be smelt.

It lies behind stars and under hills,

And empty holes it fills.

It comes out first and follows after,

Ends life, kills laughter.”

Namo could see that the last riddle taunting the young elf, he could see the calmness and joy that he had after the recent answers change, as he was not certain of the answer that he is going to reply for the last riddle.

“Do you have an answer for me, Thranduil, or should I keep you here?” Namo taunted him.

Thranduil closed his eyes, he tried to figure what is the right answer, because even if he closed his eyes, all he could see was darkness, like the night, and then he tried to repeat it, with hope that he will have an answer for the riddle.

He opened his eyes, he knew what the answer is, he just hopes that the answer will return him back to living.

“I assume that you have the answer, now do you think that the answer is right? Of course, you can be wrong, what is your answer?”

“Dark, the answer is dark.” Thranduil replied.

“Are you sure about that, Thranduil?” Namo asked and hides his smile as darkness filled the halls.

“I am certain about it.” Thranduil replied and show confident, not wished to show the lack of weakness, he came to see and talk with his father and even with his wife, and it was more than words for him, now he just hope that his answer is right.

“The answer is correct, you may return to the living hood, and I better not seeing you here again, that until your time is come.” Namo warned him and give him a push with his hand outside the Mandos’ Halls.

Thranduil could feel a hand pushing him outside the halls, and then he could feel the bump on the sand as he falls face down.

“Ow… that hurts.” Thranduil mumbles and saw the worry look from his guard, looking at him.

“Are you all right, Thranduil?” Gandalf asked and caught the look of the young elf as he rose from the sand.

“I am, thank you for agreeing do this for me, Gandalf,” Thranduil thanked him and then he turned to face the guard and asked for forgiveness for his action, “I am sorry that I ask you to do this, my adar showed me where I got wrong, I should never ask you that, and for that, I ask for your forgiveness, Galdor.”

“You are already forgiven, Thranduil, and I’m keeping your father’s promise.” Galdor told him with a smile.

Thranduil left them in the garden as hurried inside, as Galdor hurried after him, Gandalf cleared the mess with his stuff, hiding his smile, and was glad that he could return the light back in the darkness of Mirkwood, as the cry of baby elf sound and reached his ears.

Thranduil will get his hands full with the baby, Gandalf decided to stay, seeing the crown ceremony and show off the baby elf and reveal his name.

Thranduil hurried outside, back in the garden where Gandalf watched as the young heir walking with the baby in his arms, smiling, and watched the garden, as the first thing that he sees is green leaf falling from a tree, and he remembered his father’s words, as he kissed his baby and call him, “Green leaf, that is your name.”

“That is a wonderful name, your Majesty.” Galdor told him.

“It is, and the baby seemed agree with me, aren’t you, Legolas, green leaf to a new era?” Thranduil asked and chuckled as the baby caught his finger and not letting him go.

“I suppose that I should let the others know about the coming ceremony which including the prince in it.” Galdor smiled and hurried inside the castle to provide the ceremony, while Gandalf called for the eagles and whistles to them as they left with a scroll in their claws.

The new king walked with a pride with the little one in his arms, not letting him, letting the sound of nature singing and welcoming the new born as the walked in the garden and the forest, Galdor and another guard watching him closely, not wished that anything will happen for the king and his son.

It was a great day after the recent days that fill Thranduil with darkness and longlines to his father. It was time for him to see the light and hope as Greenleaf will bring more happiness to his father.

Two months later, Mirkwood was full of elves that came to celebrate and want to meet the new heir and the crown of a king.

Thranduil walked with his baby in his arms, as Gandalf walked toward him and placed the crown on his head, “King Thranduil of Mirkwood, son of Oropher.”

Thranduil kissed his son’s head before raising him with his hand as he presented him, “Meet Greenleaf, son of Thranduil.”

The crowd cheered as the elves greeted him and met his son.

Several days after the celebration and Elrond and Galadriel met his son, they left with Gandalf, as they left the king with son playing, and Thranduil, his smile never left his face.

“It was good to see him smiling again, what did you do?” Elrond said and asked the wizard.

“I did not do anything.” Gandalf replied and hides his smiles as he joined Galadriel as they walked toward their horses.

**The End!!!**


End file.
